


To mould one’s dream.

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [4]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/M, Kyoru Week 2K19, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Kyo watched his love making paper flowers which opened many demons of his past, and an old associate.Prompt fill for Kyoru Week 2019 Day 5: Paper Flowers





	To mould one’s dream.

_“Destiny, not guilt, was enough_   
_For Actaeon. It is no crime_   
_To lose your way in a dark wood.”-Ted Hughes Actaeon (Tales of Ovid)_

* * *

Kyo noticing Kisa and Tohru in unison with activity as they slowly cut the petals from fragile paper. Her hands forming something magical. And he, the hunter in pursuit of the woods, become transfixed by a goddess, enthralled by her companions in such maidenly activity. How she formed the delicate veins with her scissors and the wires twisted into sinuous stems.

Her petals tingled pale pink and orange must be scored so perfectly, that it became tears of eyes in her eyes. Beautiful flowers from delicate papers, as if Flora has come into the grounds and spread her joys here in this sacred land.

Kyo became bewitched by that vision. And before long, Tohru looked at him, holding that paper flower gently to her delicate fingers. He quietly slotted into his orange hair.

Tohru smiled quietly “You looked so beautiful…Master…” Her words disappeared at that sight. He is no longer the portrait that is hidden in the household. He becomes something mythical. As if he has returned home after many years of wandering, to receive his prize.

And that prize is to see his love. Her reddening cheeks become his obsession. Her hair long and free. And her smooth milky hands caressing his calloused palms, bloodied from many wars.

How did he deserve that? To stay by his goddess, he must be the sacrifice for her alms.

“Do you like it?”

Kyo gave a soft smile. “I do…Lady…” as he slides the paper flower down to his jacket, its delicate petals peeking through its dark uniform. He found himself fearful to say his name. If he should utter that name, all hopes and dreams will be crushed like that delicate flower. “..I do…” His eyes darted over that new guest Kureno- his eyes seem hollow over Kyo’s joy. He feared that he will spread that tainted rumour to the main head of the house.

Then again, he can never read his expressions, an enigma of sorts.

“I must go…”

* * *

Quickly Kyo ran off to the other room, his hand clutching to that paper flower. The paper danced in subdued light. So delicate and yet so resilient. Quietly he folded that flower away, no one must see it. Kyo thought darkly. He is yet out of the woods. The woods which he feared that he will have no end.

Until a voice appeared.

“Kyo.”

The wind seems to howl a little. And his eyes avert to that tall figure. His eyes, mysterious yet gentle. And his smile quiet.

“…Major Kazuma…”

Kyo’s eyes nearly welled in tears when he has seen that sight. He reluctantly gave a salute to him.

“Seems you are well, and that paper flower, who made it….” Kazuma smiled a little “It is a beautiful gift….”

“It is Lady Tohru…It is not meant for me…it is for…”

“Do not hide it…you know that your heart has been soft by her. I wished to send you via letter that I will come to the house, but travels seem to be in the way.”

“How have you been?”

Quietly the wind seems to die down a little at the library.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry if I posted this late, as I have been so exhausted from work which I wanted to post it but do not have the time. The Paper Flowers prompt actually came from my Victorian AU idea- and incidentally, for times of leisures, it is common for women to make paper flowers to compensate the class. I just have to do that underlying Arthurian references as it is too fun!

As usual feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
